Double Helix
by Narwhal-Riding-Alien
Summary: Shyra is a young orphaned girl who was raised by dragons. when she hears about a place called Berk, she flies there on her own dragon. what does she find, and who will come after her? rated T just in-case
1. Every trip ends in adventure

**Double Helix  
chapter 1  
**

**NRA: hey y'all! Narwhal Riding Alien here! this is only my second fan fiction story, so be fairly nice in reviews! this story starts out a little more humorous than later on. trust me, it'll get kinda dark and have creepy flash-backs and what-not. please review for all that is holy! (or if you like it )**

* * *

"Whoa, take it easy girl!" i yelled at my Kryler, a massive green dragon that was common to the island near northern Norway that i live on.

I've heard of many dragons in another place not to far away, but i grew up here, in the Isle of the Norse. I was orphaned here long ago and had to grow up with the dragons on the small island. There were only four species:

-The Frinter, a small but highly poisonous little beast that could spit acid blobs up to fifty feet away. They were usually purple with a reddish underbelly.

-The Ripslash, a long, more serpentine dragon that had razor sharp spines along the sides of its body. They had long, almost wavy horns that were golden. It's coloring was generally blue that faded to purple and finally red around it's eyes.

-The Kryler, the dragon that i was currently attempting to ride. No matter what i did, i couldn't keep the giant calm. Despite its scary appearance, all Krylers were scaredy cats. They had long necks that had a round seat-like ring around the back of their heads. The rings had four points like a compass, where a certain off colored point would always point north by some kind of force. They were all a light green, which was why i called them the Jade Giants. They were loveable, but when some one was to try to ride it, it would freak out.

-Then there was The Spree. This dragon was lightning fast, and could create balls of lightning, fire, and sometimes water to shoot at prey. There was only one on my island and it was a girl with white and a pale blue on her under side so when looked at from below, someone would think she's just a moving cloud. The dragon's top was a beautiful pure white that shone with radiance. The only disturbance was a black double helix pattern down her back and tail. i thought of her as my guardian and the island's protector. I was closest to her, because she was the dragon that took me in when my parents were killed off the coast of the island by the isle pirates. i was only four at the time.

She protected me until i could fend for myself, then she let me stay by myself during the day. No matter what would happen though, she would find me and have me curl up with her before we fell asleep.

For a while, i had heard of rumors from the only migrating dragons, the Frinters, of an island that had a village that had befriended dragons. From what i heard, there were much more than four species of dragons there. Intrigued by this, and after given up on the Kryler, i went to talk with my Spree.

"Did Flint let you ride her?" asked my mother figure as i approached her.

"No, i don't see why they are such a frightened species...but have you heard of a place called, what was it..Berk. I heard the Frinters talking about it and how there are a lot of other dragons there." i said, begging for her to catch on. Her black eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was wondering if i could go there. I wanted you to fly me there? We wouldn't even have to land! I just want to see a village that is with peace with dragons!" i said quickly.

"the trip will be very long, we would have to land." said the Spree.

"but, Skrit, pleeaase? I just want to see it for one night!"  
The dragon sighed.

"I knew this would happen one day, those pesky Frinters... Okay, yes. We will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Get ready tonight." said my best friend/mom/dragon.

"Thank You!" i ran up and hugged her. She chuckled lightly and sat on her haunches so she could pry me off with her front paws.

...

When Skrit said we'll leave at sunrise, she meant it. She nudged me awake just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, and she had my bag i had packed with lunch and extra clothes in her mouth to give to me.

"You can sleep a little when we are in the air." she said after i had gotten on her back. "i have already told the others about our trip, and some may join us later." she said, and shot into the air.

"Woo!" I yelled out, loving the awesome feeling in my gut whenever she lifted off.

Soon, we were gliding along the cloud line at inhuman speeds. No matter how much i tried, i couldn't bring myself to sleep while flying. I felt like i had to see everything that was going on below. I saw many islands go past us, and a long stretch of land that i guessed was some of the 'main land' where my parents and i had been leaving when we got ambushed.

I shuddered at the memory, watching my parents go down in a burning ship. I was clinging to a grave looking dragon that had carried me to an island far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to see everything that happened.

Skrit looked back at me warily and shook her head. "don't think about it. You cant change the past, sweet." she said kindly.

"I know, i guess it was for the best, i wouldn't be here with you if that hadn't happened!" she did a little trick in the air to get me more pumped up.

"Haha! Skrit, you are so nice!" i laughed.

...

By the time the sun was setting, a larger island came to view in the west. I had gotten some sleep - which i later realized was only five minutes - and i was not tired at all. I was just hungry and nervous to meet some of the new people.

"we will stay for a week, at the least. You must realize that things here tend to turn into major problems. People can fix them, but sometimes it takes an outside force to help them. We will stay longer if our help is needed." she said to me.

A new wave of fear washed over me. "Uhh, Skrit? Could we not meet anyone tonight? I just want to get some food and rest at the moment..." I whispered to her.  
She looked back at me and smiled. "Sure!"

As we neared the island, she dove to the back where a small beach was, and we found a cave.

While she took some warmer leaves in it to make it like home, i went to the edge of the ocean. I used a wooden stick that was sharpened to jab into the water. I ended up catching three good sized fish and made a fire inside the cave.

I cooked one of them, then fed one of the larger ones to Skrit. I saved the last one for later.  
After our dinner, we curled up and fell asleep in the orange glow of dying coals.

* * *

**NRA: so? how is it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **

**Skrit: really? did you really need to have all in Caps Lock?**

**NRA: ****yes, that DID had to be in Caps Lock. don't judge Skrit, even though you'll be doing plenty of that in later chap- OOPPS! pretend i didn't say anything about later chapters!**  



	2. The girl named Shyra

**NRA: hey! I'm back. here's chapter 2, it's a pretty long one for me, so I am happy with myself. tomorrow is the last day of school. YAY! and, like any normal person, i have taken the liberty to not go either tomorrow, and today! HOORAY FOR NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!**

**oh, and to Toothless-the-nightfury, i think that i have all the I's right this time, I had to check through it like twenty times for me to decide it was good. but, then again, I'm starting to get sick so there may be some more mistakes in there.  
**

**anyways, i don't own HTTYD, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Double Helix  
**

**chapter 2  
**

I woke up to being nudged, once again. This time it was light out though.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" cried Skrit. She was up to her usual self, being to lazy to get herself food.

"Honestly Skrit, I don't know how you survived with out me." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"wow, I know right? I almost DIED!" she said. I laughed.

I caught another fish while Skrit ate the extra from last night. After breakfast, we shot back into the sky and floated over to the village called Berk.

Before we reached it, I saw a black flying figure below us. It looked almost exactly like Skrit, but my Spree's face was more fox like, she was not black, and she had curvier ears and tail.

We sat still for a bit, watching the figure circle below us. I guessed it hadn't seen us yet. Suddenly, Skrit gave off an ear-piercing screech and looked back down to the dragon below us. It had stopped circling and was looking very confused. Due to the way Skrit's underbelly looked like the sky, it couldn't see us. It was then that I noticed a rider. He had a contraption on the black dragon's back and he motioned to go higher up, to get a better look at things.

The dragon shot up almost as quickly as Skrit had. They rested just a few feet below us. Skrit began to circle them. She squeaked a little, and the dragon looked around, thoroughly confused. I stifled a laugh.

"Stop it, Skrit, you're confusing them." I said, loud enough for all three beings to hear. The dragon rose up a little more and came face to face with us.

The boy on the black dragon looked shocked at both me and Skrit.

"Hey, what's his name?" I asked the boy with brown hair and green eyes. I was motioning to his dragon.

"Uhh, Toothless. He's a night fury if you haven't noticed." he said proudly. "I'm Hiccup, by the way." he added.

"This is Skrit, my Spree. My name is..." I trialed off. I had never really had a name. I knew I had one before the pirates, but the dragons always just called me something like Ray, mistress, or sunshine. The latter was used sarcastically when i would first wake up. "Just, uhh, call me Shyra." I said, cleverly combining my first and last names.

"Ok, Shyra. Where are you from? I don't recognize you from anywhere near here.

I looked at Skrit to ask if it would be ok to tell him.

"I guess it would be fine, he seems trustworthy." said Skrit.

"Wait, your dragon can talk? How?" asked Hiccup.

"You mean yours can't? All the dragons on my island can talk, sometimes they choose not to, but they are all able..." I noticed Toothless glaring at me with bright green eyes.

"So where exactly do you come from?" asked Hiccup.

"Huh? Oh... The Isle of the Norse. It's near the mainland called Norway." I said, looking back up to the boy.

"I've never heard of it, but maybe my father has. Come on, I'll show you my village." he clicked his feet and Toothless dived down to Berk.  
I looked down at Skrit.

"Did you see the way Toothless looked at me?" I asked her. She shook her head and her ears flopped around her head.

"There is something about that dragon that I don't think we can trust completely." she murmured.  
Skrit folded her wings in and i knelt down so I was laying flat against her neck.

"Lets show 'em what we can do." we say simultaneously.

We drop like a stone and pass Hiccup within seconds. He seemed shocked to say the least.

"Whoo-wheee!" I shout, gripping Skrit tighter. I brace myself and just before we hit the ground, Skrit opens her wings and we stop abruptly, hovering in mid air. I look straight to see a group of teenagers staring at us in awe and confusion.

"uhh, gotta go." I say, and Skrit leaps back into the sky.

"Oh my Thor! Are you all right?" asked Hiccup when I reached his level again.

"yeah, why?" I said, changing my position slightly.

His eyes widen and look almost scared. "How could you do that without a dragon saddle?" he asked, gesturing to his seat.

"i have no need for one, I've grown up with my dragons and have never fallen off, except for on the Krylers, but you know them."

"Uhh, what's a Kryler?" he asked, starting to fly again.

"don't you have them here? What about Ripslashes? Frinters? For gods sake, tell me you have a Spree!" I couldn't believe that he couldn't have my dragons there.

"no, what are they?" I face palmed.

"never mind. Hey, who are they?" I asked. I had noticed some more dragons and riders coming up to meet us.

"ohh, those are my dragon training friends. I'll introduce you."

Five teenagers - the same ones from earlier - rode up to us. They seemed shocked to see me. I wondered why for a second, but quickly remembered Skrit's coloring.

"so you already found 'er, huh hiccup?" asked a fattish boy with  
Black hair.

"huh?" asked an oblivious Hiccup while i rode over to the boy's dragon.

"what's it's name?" I asked him. The dragon had a remarkable resemblance to a Ripslash, but the coloring was off, and it had wings. The Ripslash was a wingless dragon that flew using wind gusts that carried their light bodies around. They also had great lung capacity so they swim under water.

"uhh, what?" he asked. I gave up on him and decided he was stupid.

"hey, where are you going?" he asked when Skrit glided away.

"you are stupid." I said over my shoulder. I heard some snickering, then arguing from my right.

I turned and saw some twins on a double-headed dragon. It looked similar to a Kryler, besides the two heads, the fact it let them ride it, and it had no compass on either neck. It seemed like the heads fought when the twins fought too. I couldn't help but laugh.

They stopped at once and looked up at me.

"what are you laughing at?" asked the boy.

"you! Haha!" I held my stomach in my arms.

The siblings blushed slightly and ignored each other.

"So, Shyra. This is Astrid," he pointed to a pretty blonde girl. "That's Fishlegs," he pointed to a VERY chubby guy on an equally chubby dragon. "Those two are Ruffnut and Tuffnut," he gestured to the twins. "And that's my cousin, Snotlout." he grimaced at the stupid boy on the almost - Ripslash.

Suddenly, I heard a noisy chatter from above us. I looked up and saw my flock of Frinters.

"Mistress! We couldn't stand that you were gone!" they squeaked.

"we flew here to find you again!" they all surrounded me and tickled my arms.

"haha, guys, stop it! It tickles!"

"So sorry, Mistress!" they flew up a little so they were just above me.

"You're probably hungry. Go eat some breakfast while I meet more people." I waved them away.  
I looked back at my new found friends and they all looked shocked.

"What was that?" asked Snotlout.

"Those, my dearest friends, were my island's Frinters." Skrit and I laughed at the 'dearest friends' part.

"Could we get out of the air? I don't think my Gronkle can take this much longer..." a terrified voice called out. I looked over to see a very tired bubbly dragon with Fishlegs just barely hanging on. In a minute, Fishlegs lost his grip and plummeted to the ground. I looked at Skrit and we nodded. She shot down wards and I loosened my grip on her. We matched pace with Fishlegs and his 'Gronkle' that was also falling at a fast rate. I stood up on Skrit's back as she caught Fishlegs. i jumped off of her and landed on the Burly dragon.

"shhh, calm down. Relax and straighten your wings. You'll slow down." i whispered to it. It gave a grunt as if in agreement and did what i asked. Now, think light thoughts. We began to hover higher and higher until we were back with the group.

"woah! That was crazy!" shouted the twins.

I shrugged. "I did it all the time with the baby Ripslashes at my island. they needed to be taught to ride the wind currents from a very early age." I said matter-of-factly. I changed dragons with a still shaky Fishlegs. Before I switched, I told the 'Gronkle' to continue thinking light thoughts. It didn't struggle with Fishleg's weight much after.

"th-thank you." stuttered Fishlegs, while the others stayed quiet.

"gods, I'm hungry, you guys got anything to eat?" I asked, getting them to stop staring at me.

"no, but lunch should be served soon..." just as hiccup said that, a loud banging noise sounded from below in the village.

"now, actually. Lets go." we all shot down from the sky, Hiccup and toothless in the front.

* * *

They had great food! It was better than plants and fish, which I had eaten my whole life.

"that was sooo good!" I said, leaning back on Skrit in the grass of a hill. The others had dragon training classes or something, so I had the afternoon to myself, Skrit, and my flock of Frinters.

"where do you think we should sleep tonight?" I asked Skrit, not wanting to be back in our little cave.

"I don't really know. Why don't you ask Hiccup or his father where you should go?" she said, while heating up the double helix pattern on her back in the sun.

"Don't you think it's odd how much you look like Toothless" I asked her. Her head shot up.

"I really don't like him. He just kept glaring at you. It doesn't seem like you should be alone with him." she growled. I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything cause it might be disrespectful, but it did freak me out a bit."

I heard footsteps coming up the hill and I sat up. Hiccup and Toothless were walking up to us.

"Oh, Hiccup! I have a question for you." I said. "Is there a place I could stay here? I don't really know anyone here." I said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, you could stay with my dad and I. We have a lot of room." he said

"ohh thank you!" i said, jumping up and giving him a quick hug. Toothless stared at me still.

"Want to race?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked at Skrit, then at me.

"A race. From here to the food hall, to back up here."

"Oh, yeah! That sounds fun!" i ran to Skrit and jumped on her while Hiccup climbed on Toothless.

"Lets go easy at first, then show them our all at the last minute." I whispered to Skrit. She nodded.

"Ok, ready...set...GO!" he shouted. We flew off the hill then made our way to the food hall. We were neck and neck all the way down, but as soon as we reached the large building, Skrit shot vertically into the air and dropped back down, so we were literally on top of Hiccup.

"WOAH!" he shouted and while he stopped for a moment, we flew quickly back up to the hill. When he returned a second later to congratulate me, I was doing a little happy dance.

* * *

**NRA: so, her name is now Shyra. you will find that her dragons have many name for her. why? I'm terrible with names, so i decided to just give her a lot of them.**

**Shyra: so what is my actual name? i can't remember.  
**

**NRA: all in good time, my little plaything...*smiles evilly*  
**

**Shyra: O_o oh dear god...**

**Skrit: don't you dare do anything to bad to my rider...  
**

**Hiccup: okaay...hmm, well, REVIEW! NRA will get upset and do bad things if you don't...  
**


	3. The girl with kalidascope eyes

**NRA: hi again! thank you for all your awesome reviews! I'm so excited, a total of 3 people have reviewed, and I have 1 person (not naming names) who added it to their alerts! YAY! also, I have a Beatles reference in here...It's subtle, but Beatles fan will see it:)**

* * *

"Here's my home." said Hiccup.

"Its so big..." I said. It was much bigger than any cave I slept in with Skrit. "Can, uhh, can Skrit sleep with me?" I asked shyly.

"Well I don't see why not." said Hiccup. "Toothless usually sleeps in my room."

"I'm kinda tired, so i think I'll take a nap." I said, tired from the excitement from that day.

"But lights out isn't 'till another couple of hours." said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but *yawn* I had a lot of excitement today." I walked with Skrit to our room and I snuggled down into the blankets. Skrit climbed onto my bed next to me. She began purring in my ear to help me sleep.

"Good night my Spree..." she purred a little more before drifting off to sleep herself.

I woke up during the night and couldn't go back to sleep. I wiggled out from the bed and snuck out of the room. I heard Skrit move in the bed, but she was still asleep.  
I walked out of the Viking house and breathed in the cool air. Judging from the moon's position, it was about 3 AM.

"Ahh, I already miss home..." I whispered to myself. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I looked around for some sign of movement, but I couldn't see anything.  
"Hello?" I asked.

I was tackled to the ground by a strong force. "Go back to where you came from." said a deep voice. Green eyes looked down on me.

"I knew you could talk." I said to it. I also knew it was Toothless. He gave me a dragon-like smirk.

"You have already almost blown the cover of all the dragons here." his claws dug into my shoulders. I winced. "We don't want people to know we speak their language. Leave and you won't get hurt." he said menacingly.

"Sorry, I'm staying for a week at most. I cant go back before hand." I said, sending a silent signal to Skrit.

* * *

Toothless's pov  
A roar broke out from down the road. I didn't have time to react before a ball of water knocked me off the human, and a white blur tackled me to the ground.  
"Don't you touch her." growled a very angry voice.

"S-Skrit..." I mumbled, looking into her fox-like features. I noticed that the double helix pattern had grown wider and covered most of her back now. Only a few specks of white shone through, like stars.

"Skrit, its OK now." said Shyra, petting the dark dragon's head. She turned and looked at the human.

"but he was attacking you." she said.

"he's not any more." Skrit looked down and growled in my face, then put her head under Shyra so that she slid down her neck. She then burst off into the forest.  
Hiccup came running up the road.

"Toothless! Where is Shyra and Skrit?" he asked. I just looked off into the woods where they disappeared.

* * *

Shyra's pov  
The first thing I noticed about Skrit was her black pattern had grown and spread. I knew I had to get her out of there and calm her.  
The last time she looked like that was when a strange dragon like thing had come to our island and attempted to kill me. She had gone into an all-out rage and the 'dragon' had ended up dead at the bottom of the ocean.

I understood why Toothless didn't want me to know about dragons speaking, and i also knew he wouldn't actually hurt me badly.  
Although my arms did hurt from when he pinned me down. I held my shoulders while Skrit flew into a dark spot in the woods.

"Are you hurt?" asked Skrit.

"Uh, no. I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, but I'm still a little shaken up."

"Hmmm." Her black design on her back started to shrink back, and she relaxed a bit more.

We settled down on a cliff that over looked the sea. It reminded me of that first night I had spent with Skrit. She had carried me to a cliff and wrapped herself around me like she has done so many times in the past. As the pirates searched the shores for the little girl that the prophecy told about, Skrit covered my sleeping body with her wing then she too, fell asleep.

"We cannot go back, Toothless may attack you again." said Skrit.

"I'm sure he would be better than _them_." I said.

Skrit tensed. "d-don't remind me of those bastards, believing in some useless prophecy of destruction."

"but you have to agree that it would be better to have Toothless try to scare me then the Norse Pirates trying to kill me!" I shouted. Skrit put her head down and backed away a little bit. Her ears were drooping.

"Look." I sighed. "Even if Toothless does that again, then we'll have Hiccup, you, and anybody else who somewhat likes me to stop him. He won't attack anybody from here. The Pirates will kill anyone who gets in the way of their prey."

"Yeah, I guess your right." she brightened. "hey, what's that?" she looked out to the horizon. I looked over and saw a ship-like shape coming towards us. I squinted to see the flag on the mast and my heart rose in my throat. I looked at my dragon and she had the same look on her face.  
She looked up at me and said, "I guess we really should be getting back to the village anyway." I nodded and climbed on her back.

"lets hope they haven't found us yet." I said.

* * *

Hiccup's pov  
I woke up to a scraping sound on my roof. Shyra had come back late last night. I still don't know what happened, but when she came back, she went straight to her room. I didn't bug her about it, I had plenty of nights before the Red Death incident that I would have to think things over in the woods.

-Scrape, scraaappe...-

I got out of bed and put my prosthetic leg on. I walked to a window and looked toward the roof.

My eyes were meet with bright multicolored ones. I stumbled back inside. The dragon that was on the roof slid its way into my room. Its body twisted and the colors slightly changed as it moved. It had a blue and purple body and red accents around its eyes. But the most shocking thing about it was that it had no wings. All the way up and down its sides and back were razor sharp spikes. The spikes cut the wood on windowsill like it was air, but I noticed that there were no spikes where a rider would usually sit.  
Suddenly, Shyra burst into my room with Skrit close to her side.

"Where's Toothless?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes fell on the strange dragon in my room. "LUCY!" she cried and ran to the dragon. It let out an excited yelp and ran to her. Its spikes seemed to melt into it skin as Shyra hugged it. Then they just stared at each other for a bit.

"Uhh, Shyra?" I asked her.

Skrit came over. "The Ripslash is the only dragon on our island that can't speak the way humans can, much like the dragons here." explained Skrit. "But unlike your dragons, Ripslashes can use telepathy. They can speak inside your mind. If you are highly trained, you can think back to one, like my rider."

Just as she said that, 'Lucy' turned to me and I heard a beautiful female voice in my head.

"So you are who is taking care of Ray?" it asked.

"Uhh, what? Who's Ray?" I didn't know what it was talking about. Lucy looked at Shyra and then turned to me again.

"I'm sorry, you know her as Shyra."

"Oh, yeah. I let her have the room across from mine." I told her.

Lucy looked at Shyra, an excited look on her face. "OK, but only because I haven't seen you in a bit." said Shyra out loud. Lucy yipped again and ran outside the window.  
"I'm going for a ride on Lucy, I might be a while." said Shyra as she left the house. I still had a lot of questions. 'Why did Lucy call her Ray, and why did the Frinters call her Mistress?'-'Why does Lucy want you to rider her so much?' the list goes on, but the biggest question in my head was, 'where the heck is Toothless?'

As if on cue, a roar brought me to my window. Below me, Toothless was facing off with Skrit. Both were growling fiercely, But what got me running down the stairs was what Skrit said:

"Don't you dare try to attack Ray again."

About five seconds after Skrit said that, I was in front of Toothless. "What, Is that what happened last night? You attacked her? How could you, she is our guest and you don't attack guests!" I scolded him. He continued to shrink back and lower his head. I guess he flipped out after I scolded him a bit to much.

"I know..." he murmured. I blinked a couple times and froze.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I Know!" he shouted. My mouth gaped.

"She was going to give me away, but it's to late now, I just gave myself away..." he cried.

I stepped forward, reaching my hand out towards him to calm him down. "It's OK Toothless, I don't mind that you can talk, it's actually great! Now you can tell me when I do stuff wrong!" I laughed and he looked up, surprised at my happiness.

"I'll give you two some space. I'll be back in a bit." said Shyra, Lucy and Skrit jumped into the air. They hadn't even started to fly ten seconds when Skrit yelped and her wings were pinned to her back. She dropped like a stone. The same happened to Toothless, but he didn't fall as hard.  
I looked around and many other dragons were dropping out of the sky or collapsed on the ground. The only dragon still in the air was Lucy, who also was the only wingless dragon.

When Lucy touched down, Skrit was scrambling to her feet. Shyra ran over to Skrit and they shared a look.  
Shyra shook her head.

"Not again..." she murmured.

* * *

**NRA: so? how many people got my Beatles reference? I'll give those of you who missed it a hint: the reference is Hiccup meets Lucy...  
**

**Lucy: YAY! I get to give Ray a ride!  
**

**NRA: yes Lucy, you little hyper-active air-snake, you ^-^  
**

**Shyra: she's not hyperactive ALL the time, like in next chapter when-  
**

**NRA: LALALALA! NOT LETTING YOU SAY WHAT HAPPENS! LALALA, BLAHBLAHBLAH!  
**

**Shyra: *sweatdrops* Oookay? and remember to review! ^0^  
**


	4. Remembrance

**NRA: hey! Thanks to all the great people who have reviewed and such! it makes me happy whenever I see that someone has reviewed my story!**  
**I'm sorry that it took me a while** **get this chapie up, but I always have to go through A LOT of editing, cause I first write the chapter out on my iPod touch, then send it to myself, then copy/paste it into word and THEN edit it.** **why must I do it this way? Because my iPod is portable! **  
**Anyways, here is chapter four! a lot of Shyra's past is revealed, and we meet someone of great importance!**

* * *

Shyra's pov

'Dammit...' I thought, remembering what went down the last time this happened.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, who looked up from Toothless.

"Long story, but Toothless won't be able to fly for a bit." I said and got back on Lucy. "I'll try to fix it, but what ever you do, don't try to find me! Oh, and take care if Skrit while I'm gone!" I yelled as Lucy floated into the sky.

I looked down and saw Skrit struggling against the Pirate's force, trying to get me back. She knew what I was going to do. Tears welled up in my eyes and I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Toothless, Hiccup...Skrit..."

"Don't worry, Ray. We'll fix it just like we did last time." said Lucy in my head.

"I-I know, but I hate making Skrit worry about me like this, and I got Hiccup trapped in the middle of my past." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

* * *

We neared the center of the village. We saw a figure with some sort of metal thing next to him. There were a few bodies lying around the area, a few of which were Berkian Vikings. This made me mad at whoever was down there. We landed about twenty feet away from him.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I shouted at him. He turned and dropped a piece of metal he was holding.

"R-Rachel!" he ran towards me, but Lucy shot a blob of fire at his feet that instantly encircled him. He looked really scared now.

"Rachel, it's me! Jared, your brother! Don't you remember?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have a brother, and my name isn't Rachel." I said stepping back. This wasn't something I was expecting. This boy, who looked about four years older than me-twenty or so-was claiming that he was my brother. Sure, we had some similarities, same blue/black hair, some similar facial features, but he really could be anyone. Plus, I think I would remember having a brother.

His orange eyes started tearing up like he was about to cry. If he was faking, then he was a great actor. "You really don't remember, do you?" he asked. He stepped through the now dying flames. He put his hands on my shoulders. Lucy growled at him in response. He looked into my eyes.

"Try to remember, from before the attack on the ship." he said. I was taken aback by this.

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked him.

He smiled sadly. "Like I said, I'm your brother. Can you not remember anything?" he asked again.

I shook my head. He sighed and put a hand on my head and spoke calmly.

"We are from a family that is powerful, but we are by far the most powerful people in it. Don't be afraid of this, but I will help you remember. It is one of my powers."

I stood still and he tensed up. I felt a surge of power go through my body. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

_I was in the body of a younger me, about two or three, before any bad things happened. I was happy and playing in a large field. There was electricity in the air, but it felt normal to me.  
_  
_"Rachel, come on! It's lunch time!" called the voice of a boy. I turn and see a boy of about six years old._  
_  
"Oh, OK Jared! Just a minute!" I turn around and crouch down to touch the ground. I feel strong vibrations, like a purring._  
_  
"What do you feel?" asks my brother from behind me._  
_  
"I donno what it is, but it feels like a purring kitty." I say, looking up to him. __He crouches down next to me and puts his hand on mine and closes his eyes. He opens them again quickly and drags me inside._  
_  
"What? What was it?" I ask him. I felt like that happened often, I would feel a weird vibration, and he would see where it came from. I would not be able to see it, he couldn't feel the vibration._  
_  
"Bad guys." he said with no explanation._  
_  
"Oh. So is lunch ready?" I ask._  
_  
He brightens and runs to the kitchen where he gets some sandwiches from the table. We sat together and talked. We used our powers a little for fun, but ended up sleeping together on the couch, but not before saying, "I love you" to each other._

* * *

I came back to reality and gasped. I looked back up to the man before me.

"You're my brother, Jared?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. I jumped forward and hugged him, putting my face on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him.

"I came with the Pirates that killed our parents. You see, they kidnapped me when the ship went down while the dragons saved you. The dragons had felt our power and came to visit us. Our family was on good terms with them. They were able to save you at the time, but the Pirates had taken me, unconscious, onto their ship. I always thought you had died, but on their first attack on your island, I got a glimpse of you when you took them down. I was kept under the decks, used to track you down." he stopped and sighed. "They've kept me prisoner since that day. I only escaped and killed some of them off today."

"Jared, it's OK. You're here now, and you can make up the lost years by sticking by my side." I said. He looked down at me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I couldn't change how things turned out."

"Lets destroy this thing," I pointed to the metal thing. "And then I gotta introduce you to Skrit. This is Lucy, by the way." I pointed to the Ripslash. Jared's eyes went wide and knelt down to the dragon. He held his hand out and Lucy sniffed it. She then locked eyes with him. He stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, she talked!" he said.

"Oh yeah, she uses telepathy to communicate. Don't worry, if she's talking, then she trusts you." I said. He relaxed again and looked at her.  
They talked with each other silently for a minute or so and then he got up and walked over to the metal thing that was making weird whirring and clicking noises. He put his hand on it and his hair stood on-end.

"Jared?" I asked. He put his other hand up to make me wait.  
The whir-click noise stopped and the metal fell off its hinges. All that was left was a pile of rubble.

"I told you we come from a very powerful family, but there is always someone stronger than you. That's where the Pirates come into our heritage." Jared now had a serious look on his face and had his hands on my shoulders. Lucy was laying on the ground, now at peace with Jared.

"They are our poison. They come from a distant land, and they're born to kill our family. They were not that bad before you were born, a few attacks here and there. But when you were born, so was a prophecy." I nodded my head.

"I heard about it, but I don't know what it's about."

"It's about you, Rachel." he said slowly.

* * *

**NRA: confusing much? well, let me tell you the basis of Jared's and Rachel's powers. for each of the people in their family, each person has one or two general themes to their powers.**

**Rachel: her powers (if you haven't guessed it already) are based off of vibrations. she can feel vibrations in the Earth and air and pin point where they are coming from. she can also use vibrations to knock people off their feet and attack them. she also has a dark energy that is unleashed when she's really angry or sad.  
**

**Jared: his powers were a little harder for me to get a general idea of. here's what I came up with. he can reach inside objects with his mind and move things around. when he helps Rachel get her memory back, he is reaching inside her mind and 'unlocking' her memory vault. when he destroyed the thing that was messing with the dragon wings, he messed some stuff up inside of it. like Rachel, he has an extra energy inside of him, but his is light. he can trigger it any time that he needs it to.  
**

**so, that pretty much explains their powers, I hope. where the machine came from will be explained in next chapter's author's note, I think...maybe in two chapters... but there is an explanation that goes with this machine thing and the pirates...  
**


	5. Meeting Skrit

**NRA: early update, hooray! thank you gigglestime and Guest23 for ALL of your reviews! they make me happy^_^**

**be prepared for some more flash-back and a little brother/sister fluff! This chapter will kind of explain why Rachel's memory is so messed up, and how close Rachel and Jared are.  
**

**Happy readings!  
**

* * *

Jared looked down at me with worry in his eyes. "You were born to kill the pirates and save our people. There's not many of us left. Do you remember the attack the night we got on the ship?" he asked. I tried to remember as best I could, but nothing came to me.

"No, sorry." I said.

"It's OK; I'll help, but be warned. It's not that pretty."

He placed his hand on my head and I felt another surge of power.

* * *

This time, I was about four, and there was a party going on.

"Happy birthday, Rachel." said an eight-year-old Jared. He handed me a piece of cake.

"Thank you...but I don't know a lot of these people, who are they?" I asked.

"They're our relatives. I don't care for them much, they are always complaining about their gifts. I don't see why they could be more like you." he said.  
I tilted my head to the side.

"Why do they complain about the powers? They're fun!" to prove my point, I touched the ground and clicked my tongue. A large ripple went across the ground. Many people fell over and a pomegranate-my favorite fruit-fell out of an uncles hand and on my plate. I smiled at Jared. "See?"

"Yeah, but a lot of our relatives don't agree." he pointed at the now scowling faces of our aunts and uncles. I cowered. The man whose pomegranate I stole snatched the seedy fruit out of my hands. My eyes became wet with tears as I ran away crying. I could hear Jared yelling at the mean man, then a slap. I stopped short and looked back. I heard nothing but the slight whimpering of my brother. Mouths were moving, but no sound came out of them. My gut boiled and I felt a new-found power I had never known before. I walked over to him and pushed the man down. He fell and couldn't get back up. The room went quiet for real this time. Everyone turned to me.

"Don't hurt my brother! People who hurt him should DIE!" I yelled. I few people gasped. I swung a fist at the man and as it flew through the air, a dark glow surrounded it. When it hit him, it automatically broke bones, three ribs to be exact. Jared wrapped his arms around me and dragged me out of the room. I had always loved water, so we were on a boat. He took me to the deck and sat me down.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"That man hurt you. I heard it. He slapped my big brother." I was about to start crying again.

"I'm ok, I am wondering how you produced that energy." He said calmly.

"I needed to protect big brother...he was in trouble. I wanted him to be safe." I cried. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything will be O.K." He said.

A loud scream was heard at the back of the ship. We both stood up quickly.

"Pirates!" shouted another voice.

I put my hand to the floor and used vibrations to feel where they were. It seemed they were all at the back of the ship.

"Where are they?" asked Jared asked.

"Back of the ship." I said, pointing in the direction of the back. "But they are getting closer, fast." A thump on the deck brought our attention to a beautiful white dragon. It growled at something behind us we turned again and saw a Pirate.

"Ahh!" I screamed and hid behind Jared.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll protect y-" he flopped over and laid on the deck, unconscious. a needle with a feather was sticking out of his neck.

"Jared!" I screamed. I was to scared to use my newest dark power.

The pirate picked me up but he got blown to bits by the dragon. She ran to me and had me climb on her back. Before we could get Jared, the floor opened and he dropped to the arms of a masked pirate beneath us. The dragon flew up and away from the now burning ship. I was crying on her back.

"Shh, It'll be OK little one, we all have misfortune in our lives." crooned the dragon. "But some have the power to forget." she finished. I looked up at the back of her head.

"F-forget?" I asked. She nodded.

"If you'd like, I can erase your memory of what has happened." I nodded my head furiously.

"Uh-Hu! I don't wanna remember big brother getting beaten up!" I said and started crying again.

* * *

"So, do you remember now? That night, what really happened? Not just a blur?" asked Jared as I opened my eyes.

"I could've saved us, if I just had the guts to use that power." I said, tears in my eyes.

He looked shocked, and then he hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around him a cried into his chest.

'Scree!' a piercing wail came from above us. I looked up and saw Skrit diving down to us.

"Skrit! I knew that thing was messing up your wings!" I said, Jared's arms still wrapped around me. She landed next to us and charged at Jared. She pinned him down in anger.

"Skrit, no!" I yelled, but she ignored me. Jared looked as if he was about to get murdered.

Then, Skrit leaned down to his face and smelled him. Her ears perked up, and her eyes grew happier. She stepped off of him and he stayed frozen to ground.

"You are related to Ray, you must be good." Said Skrit.

I leaned over Jared while Lucy filled Skrit in on what happened.

Jared slowly sat up, wincing at his shoulders where Skrit had held him down. I figured that was normal, but then he held his stomach and threw up on the ground.

"Ugh, sorry..." he puked more.

"Jared...are you ok?" he suddenly had some weird muscle spasms and he fell back down.

"JARED!" I screamed.

"Get...out of...here...pirates..." he could barely speak.

"No, not without my brother! I wont leave you!" I yelled at him. He turned over and puked some red/silvery liquid. He covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh no..." he whispered. "Get...Out...of...Here, NOW!" he screamed.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"I was used as bait, Rachel, BAIT!" he screamed.

"I don't care, I wont leave you like last time!"

A large shadow passed over us. I looked up and gasped. A giant metal dragon was flying above the island. It landed in the ocean. It's mouth opened and a ramp came out of it. An army of pirates marched out, holding metal weapons. A Terror flew in front of one and he pulled something on the metal device and a loud bang erupted from it. The Terror was now dead.

"Please, Rachel. Go. They are much more powerful than when they attacked you last time." pleaded Jared.

"And I just remembered my powers thanks to you." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Shyra! Who are they?" asked Hiccup, who just rode up on Toothless.

"Go away Hiccup. Take my brother with you. I don't want him getting any more hurt." I said, never taking my eyes off the troops of Pirates.

"But-"

"NO! You go on toothless and get my brother out of here!" I turned to him.

I turned to the men quickly and slammed my fist into the ground. The ground made a wave and knocked most of the Pirates off their feet. I turned back to Hiccup who was gaping at me.

"TAKE HIM AND GO!" I yelled.

"No..." I looked down to Jared who was stumbling to his feet.

"I've lost you before. I wont let you fight this alone. You will need as much help as you need." he said.

"But, I don't want to lose you..." I said.

Jared took my head in his hands. "And I don't want to lose you again, either."

"Uhh, guys. The other people are back on their feet." Said Hiccup.

We looked around and saw that the pirates were back up and poised to attack at any given moment.

I looked at Jared and we shared a look. "Lets do this, like old times." he said.

"Those good old times." I replied.

We turned our attention to the pirates and took our fighting stances.

* * *

**NRA: So? fluffy, huh? if you were wondering about the throw-up thing, I don't exactly know what was going on with that myself, my brain is weird :P. but I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be his warning that the pirates were coming.**

**speaking of pirates, yes, their weapons are guns. how they got them will be explained next chapter, as well as the machine from last time.  
**

**new person will be arriving next Chappie! woo! I will leave it at that, so farewell till next time!  
**


	6. An old relative?

**NRA: hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for leaving you all, I even had this chapter written out... It's short, but it is still pretty good. I have no excuse for not updating except for being lazy and being obsessed with Pokemon Special...**

Jared's pov  
Finally, i was reunited with my sister. We had always been close, mainly because the rest of the family was either jelouse of us or just straight up hated us.

I remember only one other person who enjoyed our company-a little boy, about Rachel's age. They got along with each other pretty well, but a few months before the big ambush, he dissapered from the face of the Earth. Rachel had been pretty upset about him leaving, but I just spent more time with her so she wouldn't as lonely.

"come on, Jared, were gonna attack on dragons." Rachel said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"d-dragons?" she gestured to Lucy. My sister was already on Skrit.

"yeah, we'll have an advantage."

"um, I've never ridden on a dragon before..." I admitted. She looked shocked but smiled.

"that's why your going to ride Lucy. She's easier to ride than Skrit.

I climbed on the large serpentine body of Lucy. She purred a bit and started to float. She rose high in the air. Skrit and Rachel were already shooting the Pirates with balls of lightning, fire, and Rachel was making vibrations in the air to knock the Pirates off their feet.

I turned to attack the other side of Pirates. Lucy began attacking with blobs of fire that would spread quickly then dissolve into nothingness. I concentrated and held a hand out in front of me, palm up. It started to heat up and a ball of energy started to form. As i started to form one on the other hand, I threw the first down. It created a large explosion.

A loud rattling bang sounded from behind me. I looked over and saw that the Pirates had began to use what they called 'guns' on Rachel.

I remember the first time they got these things. They had gone into some sort of doorway to another time for a second, and come back with these weapons of destruction.

Fighting broke out everywhere, guns were rattling and shooting off 'bullets' quickly. Skrit dodged the shootings quickly and easily. We had the upper hand. The boy, Hiccup, had joined in on the fight and his Nightfury was very powerful. It always hit some Pirates no matter what. More than that, though, Rachel and Skrit made a perfect pair. Skrit could shoot three different elements from her mouth, Then halfway through the fight, Rachel triggered the dark energy that she created that night on the boat. Now she was creating violent waves through the air, and wrapping them in a dark energy that cut each victem in half. It was disturbing to say the least, but thinking about the pain these people put upon us since the begining of time helped me put the bad feeling away.

Soon, there were not many pirates left. Many had retreated back to their ship.

"could you guys go get some people to help clean this up?" asked Rachel. She had just noticed the piles of bodies laying around the area.

"yeah, come on, we'll get my friends." said hiccup. I nodded.

We flew off to a large building at the farther end of the village.

* * *

Rachel/Shyra's pov

As my brother and friend flew off to get some people to clean up the bodies, I turned back to face my last few opponents.

I was surprised to see only one person-a young boy who looked about my age. He was holding one of the things Jared called a 'gun'. It was big and had a belt like thing hanging out on end. It was so big he had to hold it at his waist with both hands.  
I had Skrit dive at him. I wanted to make this quick. As Skrit opened her jaws to shoot lightning, I got a good look at the boy's face.

He looked really scared, but not for his life. I was really confused. Skrit waited for me to give the command to shoot as we sped closer.

My mind suddenly flashed images of a young me with another little boy. He wasn't my brother, but he was a friend. I remembered being happy with him. Only being with my parents, Jared, or that little boy got me that joyful. I pulled up before we hit the boy, he flinched.

"WHAT ARE DOING? You're supposed to kill her!" shouted a voice from behind him. He winced and slowly looked at an older man.

"I can't do it, general. I can't kill her!" he shouted back. The man got angry and grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"you will kill her, and you will do it NOW!" he said. I had Skrit glide back around and I jumped off of her.

"NO! I can't!" screamed the teen back at the man.

I got a good look at the older man and gasped. "Uncle?" I said slowly.

* * *

**NRA: yeah, I'm sorry for it being so short, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon.  
**

**also, I got a tumblr! whooo! so look me up, put this into the web-address bar thingy (the longer bar at the top of the screen):  
**

** blog/narwhal-riding-alien**

**I hope you guys will follow me or ask me questions, or give ideas for my story! (I need ideas)  
**


	7. machine guns and long lost friends

**NRA: hey guys, sorry this wasn't up sooner, I'm losing muse for this, and I was at the Cottonwood Gulch Camp for five weeks. If someone could give me an idea for this story, it would be great!**

* * *

**Double Helix  
****Chapter 7**

I was shocked; I froze as the two people turned to look at me. The older man sneered. He was my uncle, the same uncle who's ribs I broke when i was just four.

"Rachel, you are a disgrace. You've made the family look bad." He grabbed the gun from the teenage boy's hands and aimed at me. "People that disgrace the family should Die." he pulled the trigger and I barely had enough time to clench my hands into fists and close my eyes before several bullets came out of the gun.

I was bracing my self for a pain that never came. After a minute or so, I looked up and saw -to my surprise- all the bullets surrounding me, but not touching me. The closest one was a few inches from my neck.

"Wha-" I started, but then I looked at the boy. His hand was stretched out and concentrating on all of the pieces of metal that surrounded me. When he dropped his hand, the bullets dropped with it.

My uncle looked down at the boy in shock.

"So, your power has finally come out, eh?" he said. The boy looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

"I have always had this power, but I hid it from you all these years. I can also do this." his face now showed no emotion as he stepped back. He raised his hand and had the gun come to him. He took the weapon and shot bullets in the air. As they came back down, he lifted his other hand and a strong wind moved the bullets toward my uncle. I stumbled because of the strength of the wind.  
Many bullets pierced his skin, wounding him badly, but before the boy could finish him off, my uncle limped back to the pirate's ship.  
When he left, the wind stopped and the boy ran to me. I was still frozen from the fact that my uncle just tried to kill me.

"Are you all right? Rachel! Talk to me!" cried the boy.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Y-you don't remember...your best...friend?" he said. I shook my head again.

"I don't remember much since the boat was attacked..." I sighed, and then froze. "Did you say, best friend?" he nodded.

"Rachel, I-it's Orrin, don't you remember?" he shook.

"No, I have no clue who you are." I said hesitantly. Skrit walked up next to me. Orrin gasped.

"White heart?" he whispered.

"What? Whose white heart?" I asked him.

"The dragon," he pointed to Skrit, who was rubbing her head on my side. His eyes widened further. "You befriended White Heart? She's the most elusive dragon  
in the world! I remember only seeing her once!"

"Well, I grew up on her island. She saved me from the pirates when I was four."

Orrin's eyes were nearly popping out of his sockets. He glanced down at Skrit, who was laying down and looking up at him like he would give her a treat.

"Sh-she what...?" he mumbled.

"Yes," said Skrit in a mature voice, raising herself off the ground. "I heard your wish, Orrin."

"What?" I asked, suddenly lost. I looked at Orrin, and he was nodding with surprised eyes.

The thing Orrin did next was not what I was expecting. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. He held me in a warm embrace, one hand on my back, the other on the back of my head. His scent smelled like the sea and some kind of fruit. I breathed in and it tickled my nose with the wonderful smell. I closed my eyes and I felt as if we were meant to be in this position, together.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he said in my ear. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. You had to go through all of that with only yourself and your brother. It must've been so hard." I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Orin to pull him closer.

I heard wings behind us, but didn't look up. Orrin moved me behind him and drew a sword I hadn't noticed on his side.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked. I looked at the people and saw my brother and Hiccup, then also Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Orrin, it's ok. They're here to help clean up from the battle." I said, grabbing his muscular arm that held his sword. His purple/black eyes looked down at me, some of his short black hair covering them.

"Orrin? Omygod! It's Orrin!" Jared jumped off Lucy and ran to our old friend. He grabbed him in a bear hug and picked him a couple inches off the ground. "Man, I haven't seen you since you were like, FOUR!" said Jared enthusiastically. Orrin grunted.

"Dude, you're crushing Me." he said, one eye closed as if he was winking.

"Aw man, sorry!" Jared put down Orrin and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I just haven't seen you in so long."

"Well, your uncle, umm, kinda kidnapped me..." said Orrin, scratching his head.

"WHAT?!" my brother and I yelled simultaneously. We looked at each other, then back at Orrin.

"Uh, guys? What's wrong?" asked Hiccup.

I turned around to face him. "Oh you know, we just figured out our uncle has been a member of a group of pirates that have been killing our family for the past hundred years or so. The usual." I said sarcastically.

"Oh..."

* * *

"so yeah, when I went missing, it was because the pirates and the inside man, your uncle, kidnapped Me." he explained to Jared and I in my room. "I was forced to design ships and stuff, and I was also their delivery boy. They would send me through a portal that sends you to another time and place." he sighed and looked down. "It's probably my fault that they have those powerful guns..."

Jared put a reassuring hand on Orrin's shoulder. "Nah man, they got guns themselves. I watched them. I was kidnapped around the same time you were."

Orrin raised his head and looked at him with teary eyes. I sat on the other side of him.

"Yeah, don't feel like you were the reason that caused this, they would've had somebody else that wanted to do it if you refused, anyways." I said and put my arm around his shoulders. He looked at the floor and his cheeks flushed.

"I-I guess..." he mumbled.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two for a bit to get some food." said Jared after some silence. I looked up after him and Orrin kept his head down.

After the door closed, Orrin whispered so quietly I almost missed it. "Rachel..."

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to look at his face.

"I-I, uhh, do you mind getting off my foot?" for the first time, I looked down and realized my foot was nearly crushing Orrin's.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I cried, jumping off of him.

"It's ok." he smiled up at me finally. "I just needed and ice breaker, too."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Rachel, you remember when I stopped the bullets from hitting you?"

"Yeah?"

"And you know how people from your family use powers like that?"

"...Yeeah?"

"I'm an odd case. I am not from your family, but I have powers."

"Ok, cool?" I said, not sure what he was trying to say.

"I was wondering, since-"

"Hey guys!" my brother and Hiccup burst into the room, eating some pheasant legs. "Did we miss something important?"

"NO! Ah, um..." said Orrin, shying away from us and sitting at the window sill.

"Rachel, do you want a tour of the Island?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure!" I said, happy something not involving pirates was going to happen.

"Come on." And Hiccup dragged me out of the room.

Little did I know, Orrin was throwing some pretty nasty looks at Hiccup.

* * *

**NRA: well? I think that was a pretty good chapter for someone who's been loosing muse...**

**OH MY GOD, I love Orrin! he's just so...awkward!**

**but as I've said before, I NEED SOMEBODY TO GIVE ME IDEAS! ANYTHING, AS LONG AS IT IS SLIGHTLY RELEVENT TO THE STORY LINE! I know that they will have to battle out with the pirates more, but I want more to happen, and I don't know what to add. you guys dont want me to just bail on this, do you?**


	8. A purple grey prophecy

**NRA: hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I got really stuck...but now I have a ton of ideas! I just started thinking, "what could possibly happen" and suddenly: IDEAS! here you go, CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

"So, this is the place we have dragon training." said Hiccup as we neared a dome-like hut thing on the edge of a cliff.

"Wow, this is cool!" I said. "Can I look at some of the dragons?"

"I don't see why not." shrugged Hiccup.

"Woo!" I ran up to the open wood gate and walked into the arena. I looked in the first cage that I saw and could barely see what was in it. The room was REALLY dark.

Suddenly, a crackle of electricity drew my interest to the corner of the cell. A blackish figure shuffled towards the door and spoke in a gruff voice.

"So, you are the chosen one." It said.

"What?"

"The prophecy, the one to stop the greatest evil to have ever lived. Have you gotten you army together yet?" the voice sounded louder now, or just closer to the door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Who are you?"

The voice laughed a low, hollow laugh. "I see, you do not know yet. The general has not done his job well enough. Perhaps you need some help with knowing the legend."

Another burst of lightning lit up the room, but this time it stayed lit. The person who I had been talking to me was a dragon that was black and a metallic purple color. It looked like a combination of Skrit and Toothless. Its head was the shape of Skrit's, but with spikes jutting out, like a crown. The coloring was dark like Toothless.

"I am one of the oldest dragons here, but the humans don't know that. The only ones that are older than I are Blackmind, and now, Whiteheart. My name is Valspar, but you can also call me Greysoul. Either is fine with me. But you cannot talk with me while other humans are around."

"But why am I supposed to raise an army? I am so confused! Who is Blackmind? I know that Whiteheart is Skrit, but…"

"Shy- I mean Rachel!" Hiccup still wanted to call me Shyra. "Don't run off like that!" he called, wandering into the arena. Valspar went silent.

"Oh, sorry Hiccup." I said, turning to him.

"Are you OK? You don't look so good." He said as he neared me.

"W-what do you mean?" I said, trying to look like I didn't just have a conversation with a dragon about raising an army.

"Well, for one thing, you're stuttering." Hiccup grinned.

"It's nothing, but I am kinda tired."

"Well that makes sense, cause you just had a battle today with an army, one hundred to three. Lets head back."

"Thanks." I said, and followed him out of the arena.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I looked back at the black haired girl as we walked. She didn't notice my staring, and to admit it, I barely noticed it to. I somehow was able to keep both her and the path in front of us in my line of vision. For the first time, I really took in her appearance.

She had long, shoulder length black hair that had a metallic blue tint to it. Her curves, if you call them that were, (in case you didn't understand that last part) pretty small, but her other features made up for it. Her eyes were a sharp, deep, red orange color, like lava. Not that I know what lava looks like, but I hear that it is reddish.

Height wise, she was about the same height as me, give or take a little. She was pretty skinny, too.

Right now, she was wearing a long sleeved tan shirt and a black sheep wool skirt that Astrid had given her after noticing that she didn't have many clothes suitable for cold weather. Over her shirt, she wore one of my animal fur vests. It amazed me that it fit her, I guess I am slimmer than I had thought before.

As we walked, she kept her eyes on the ground, and mouthed something. To bad I can't read lips…

When we finally go to my house, she went directly to her room. I heard the excited squeaks of her dragons and her laugh.

"Is Rachel back?" asked Orrin from beside me. He was holding onto a mug full of water.

"Yeah." I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my vest. It was getting colder, and I don't think it's just the weather. I always get colder when I see Orrin.

"Good." He said before running to her room. Literally _running._ I watched him until I saw him go down the hallway to Rachel's room.

"Wazzap?" asked a voice from beside me. I grinned. I might have bad feelings on Orrin, but Jared was always pretty cool ever since I met him this morning. He was a good two feet taller than me, with shaggy black hair that fell into his bright orange eyes all the time. He, like his sister, has very slim, but he was also muscular to make up for it.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Not much, Orrin and I went down to the battle site to see if we could help clean up, but then came back up here when our help was denied. Not a lot to do, but I did play around with the Frinters and the other dragons." He said, and then sighed. "Is Rachel alright? I feel like she's not doing to well…"

"She was also acting strange when we were heading back…"

"I hope she is ok."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Rachel's POV

I was scratching Lucy behind her head when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's Orrin, can I come in?"

"Sure." I mumbled. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him when he stepped in.

"Where did you go? On the tour, I mean."

"Oh, just to the mess hall, blacksmith's, and a few other places, like the place they train dragons." I said. It was the truth. "This place is pretty small, anyways."

"Yeah, hehe." He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So…"

I yawned, not even trying to hide it. I was really tired. "A-are you tired?" asked Orrin. I nodded and he smiled a sweet smile. "Should I help you to bed, like old times?"

"You used to put me to bed?" I asked.

"Well, Jared and I did when your parents weren't home. I would just watch him though, then when he would leave, I would tell you a story to help you fall asleep."

"Umm, let me get my pajamas on, first." I said, and Orrin blushed, spun around, and left the room. I could hear him sigh on the other side of the door. It was my turn to smile as I went to the closet and pulled out a white, thin nightdress. It was my one piece of clothing from my island that I wore only once a year, so it wasn't that dirty. I brought it along because I thought it would make a good thing to sleep in.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Orrin, you can come in now." I said.

He opened the door and looked down at me. He was a few inches taller than me, and those few inches made a huge height difference. He wandered in and I shut the door. He turned to me and grinned a grin that made me think he was up to no good.

"Orrin? Are you al-" he grabbed me and lifted me up like a bride. I quickly put my arms around his neck in fear of falling.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered. I relaxed a little. He walked over to the bed and laid me down after kicking back the blankets. He was still bent over me and I was wondering what he was doing until I noticed that my arms were still around his neck. I quickly let go and reached for the blankets. Orrin got to them first and pulled them up to my waist, laid down next to me, then pulled the covers up the rest of the way. He turned to me and I blushed.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Umm… one about a war between dragons, but with a romance." I said, thinking of something off the top of my head.

"well OK, here we go then." He had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"once upon a time…"

* * *

**NRA: I got SO much muse for this story from the conversation between Rachel and Valspar! yaaay! I am so happy that i have an idea of what else to write for this! Next chapter will (probably) start with Orrin telling the story, so don't be confused. ^-^ **

**So, tell me what you thought of it! I actually like this chapter a lot, to tell you the truth. probably because Orrin was brave enough to do that little stunt! :D REVIEW!  
**


	9. A dream, or a vision?

**Narwhal: hey guys, sorry for the long wait... like I said, I had a lot of muse, but only for the story and Rachel's dream.**

**It took a long time for me to figure out what happens after those things, cause a chapter with just that would be very short...  
**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys like this longish chapter!  
**

* * *

"There once was a strong, beautiful white dragon named Whiteheart. She was the ruler of the northern kingdom of the world, back before humans lived on this land. She was a fairly peaceful ruler, only when others attack is when she would kill."

Skrit climbed up onto the bed with us, and stared wide-eyed at Orrin.

"She was in love with the dragon ruler of the western kingdom, Voltrain. He was also a powerful dragon, like the four rulers. He rode lightning and thunder waves to travel quickly around his kingdom and make sure everything was well in his kingdom. He was a good ruler."

Skrit cocked her head to the side as she listened to the story.

"But not all of the dragon rulers were good, like the southern ruler, and Voltrain's brother. He was a tyrannical ruler and had no respect from the other rulers, especially since there were suspicions of him having to do with the disappearance of the eastern ruler. The southern ruler's name was Chardrin."

I felt Skrit growl a little when Orrin said the name.

"Chardrin wanted Whiteheart to marry him so that he could have more power, but he felt no love for her, it was just want for power. When he learned that Whiteheart loved his brother, he grew angry because this would hurt his plans of controlling the world. He planned war on the western kingdom and started what would become the worlds longest, bloodiest war of all time."

I began to get sleepy, but wanted to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

Orrin's PoV

"decades passed by, and many innocent dragons lost their lives. Whiteheart had enough. She decided it was time to fight Chardrin one-on-one..."

I was going to continue the story, but when I looked down at the girl I had loved for 11 long years, she was fast asleep. I smiled at her and slid out from under the blankets, and pulled them up to her chin. She mumbled something in her sleep, making me grin. I kissed her on the forehead like I used to when she would fall asleep in the middle of my stories.

I quietly made my way to the door and before I opened it, I heard her talk in her sleep again.

"Valspar..." I frowned. _Who is Valspar?_

"Why...army?...pirates..." I turned to her and saw she had turned onto her stomach and was talking into her pillow, with Skrit curled next to her.

"Just a dream, Orrin. Don't be bugged." I whispered and left the room.

When I left, I came face to face with Toothless, Hiccup's Nightfury. He narrowed his eyes at me, turned around and ran down the hall into Hiccup's room.

I shook my head. "dragons..."

* * *

_dream_

_Fire burned everywhere. Blackmind was going insane. Calling war on his own brother fifty years ago so he could marry me? No. Just no. My lover's kingdom was in shambles. Blackmind's army was a lot more formidable than we had predicted._

_I was standing next to my love, Blackscar, and fending off Blackmind's attacks._

_Blackscar looked like his brother, but a white pattern of triangles ran down his back, instead of being completely black. He had a sharp, bladed tail too, instead of Blackmind's, a smooth tail with smaller balance wings at the tip._

_"Blackmind, stop this. She is not yours for the taking. Stop this and avoid rejection all together." growled Blackscar._

_"you don't understand, brother. I don't care if she doesn't love me, I just care about the power I will get from our marriage." Blackmind hissed back._

_"please, Blackmind, I don't want to hurt you, just stop this! Stop before you hurt yourself!" I cried._

_"no! I won't stop until you and your land are mine!" he lunged for his brother, who was caught by surprise. They tumbled to the ground, Blackmind on top of Blackscar._

_"get off, I don't want to hurt you." said the king of the west._

_"you can't hurt me when your throat is ripped out!" screamed the southern king, and sunk his teeth into his brother's neck. He made a gurgling noise and began to twitch uncontrollably._

_"Blackscar!" I screamed, and launched myself at the younger brother of my fiance._

_He moved out of the way and I stumbled, landing next to my love._

_I looked at the dragon I fell for sixty years ago, bleeding out of his neck and reacting horribly to Blackmind's poison._

_"you'll pay!" I shout and flew towards him. I was able to grab hold of him with my razor sharp teeth and ripped into his side, but only pulled out his venom sack. At least he couldn't poison me. He knocked me down with a flick of his strong tail._

_I was knocked back down and felt something wet. I looked down and saw water flooding the streets. This didn't make any sense, unless..._

_"that is enough!" boomed a familiar voice from above. Blackmind was knocked out of sky and into the pooling water._

_The owner of the voice splashed down into the water._

_"Greysoul! I thought you were dead!" I cried._

_The metallic black and purple dragon with a crown of horns glanced at me. The powerful and handsome king of the east._

_"You." he turned to Blackmind. "how dare you go against and kill your own brother. You do not deserve to live." Blackmind cowered, aware of Greysoul heartless nature to wrong-doers._

_"But you are a king, so I will let you off easily." the eastern king sent an electrical shock through the rising water and shocked Blackmind, paralyzing him. He calmly walked over to the unmoving Blackmind and shocked one of the fins on his tail._

_"You are cursed to stay away from everything and everyone. If you are struck down, this wing will be destroyed. You must stay under the command of whoever is in charge of dragons at the time, but you will be shamed and ignored for the rest of your life. Now leave!" he yelled, releasing him from his paralyzing powers and forcing him to leave back to his own kingdom._

_The great king turned to me._

_"I am terribly sorry for this, it is my fault I decided to take a break while this was going on."_

_"It's ok, but...Blackscar..."_

_"Yes, I am afraid he is dead."_

_"I-I owe you..." I mumbled._

_"Actually, you to are to be under a curse too."_

_"Wh-what?" I shrieked._

_"Yes, you are to stay hidden from all eyes, never to be a ruler or minion. The only time you can break of your curse is to answer a wish of someone whose heart is full of love for a single person. To grant a wish from someone who would loose their life to save the one they love, and only when their wish is about that same person they love. After you grant this wish, you may become a guardian to the person whose wish was granted, or the person who was the target of the wish."_

_"I-I..."_

_"Leave, before I give you a worse punishment for making this war happen."_

_I turned around and flew back north to my kingdom._

* * *

Rachel's PoV

I woke with a start from the strange dream. It was so vivid, it seemed real. Why did I dream that I was in Skrit's body? Weird.

I stumbled out of bed and got some regular clothes on, then wandered into the hallway.

"Hey sis!" I turned and saw Jared waving at me. I smiled at him and continued down to the main room.  
when I walked into the biggest room of the house, I saw all of Hiccup's friends sitting around the fireplace.

Astrid was sitting very close to Hiccup on a couch, who was looking uncomfortable. Snotlout was stretched out on the floor next to the fire, along with the twin's, who I forgot which is which. Fishlegs was sitting in a chair and studying a large, old book.

"Rachel!" cried Hiccup when he noticed me. He stood up, much to Astrid's annoyance. He started to walk over to me, but I wasn't paying attention, I was staring out the window. Something was wrong.

I ran to the window to get a better view, then stumbled backwards, gasping.

"What is going on? Why..." I pointed to the ground outside. It was covered in white and flakes were falling from the sky.

When I turned, everyone was staring at me, even Jared, who had just wandered in.

"you don't know what snow is?" asked Fishlegs finally.

"Snow?" I was really confused now. There was some kind of apocalyptic event going on outside, making everything turn white, and everyone was saying it was the most normal thing in the world.

Snotlout started to laugh.

"shut up stupid!" I snapped at him. "what is going on? What is snow? It looks like the world is ending out there!" I screamed. Several of the people in the room flinched at my tone.

"Rachel-" started Hiccup.

"Come on sis. I'll show you." said Jared, pulling on a thick animal skin jacket. He pulled a smaller one off a pile for me.

I slowly walked over to him and put the jacket on. He opened the door and a freezing cold wind met my face. I stumbled backwards from the shock of the cold. Somebody caught me before I hit the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? It's like -50 degrees out there!" yelled Orrin.

"Well believe or not, your girlfriend doesn't know what snow is. I was just showing her."

"Rachel's not my girlfriend!" he yelled, I felt his body get warmer. I was being blinded by the so-called "snow" outside and not completely listening to the quarreling boys.

I watched as Skrit came sleepily down the hallway, and stopped at the open door.

I looked around and noticed everyone else staring at Skrit as well.

She suddenly let out a happy dragon squeal and leapt into the white landscape. I saw her playing in the snow, then she just disappeared.

"Skrit? SKRIT?!" I yelled, running out after her. Big mistake.

My bare feet hit the chilling ground and I slipped on something even colder than the air around me.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Hiccup suddenly asked me, helping me up.

I looked around, trying to find my dragon. I noticed some Frinters and Lucy enjoying the snow as well, but Skrit was nowhere to be seen.

Ignoring the now burning in my feet and legs, I held my jacket together with one hand and walked out into the gray day.

"Skrit?" I called, then felt something push me down. Hard.

I screamed, but heard Jared laughing.

What ever had attacked me rolled off my back, letting me sit up. I turned and saw Skrit covered in snow.

I leapt at her, forcing her down. She was really warm.

I buried my face in her chest scales and tried to hold back tears.

What Valspar had told me yesterday and last night's dream really had gotten to me.

"Skrit..." I whispered to my dragon. She looked at me.

"Do you know a dragon named...Greysoul?" I asked.

She leapt up, knocking me into the snow. I gave a startled cry.

Lucy, noticing Skrit flying above me and looking at me in bewilderment and anger, floated closer. The Frinters followed suit. They flanked Skrit, three dragons on each side.

I heard a lot of shouting from in the house. I broke my stare from Skrit to see Toothless hissing at the snow and trying to melt it. Skrit noticed this and rushed him. She pushed him inside and turned to the sky. She shot a mist if water into the air that automatically froze and fell back as snow in the places that Toothless melted.

"S-Skirt..." she looked at me. "I-I'm with Toothless on this one." the dragon gave me a look of total surprise. "I don't like the snow..." I said, looking at my feet that were turning bluish. When I looked back at Skrit, she was a lot closer to me. She looked down at my feet, then yelped.

"Why didn't you say anything, Rachel? You have frostbite!" she grabbed my sleeve and raced me inside, all the way to the fire. She forced Snotlout and the twins out of their places with some complaints.

Skrit laid me so my feet were closest to the fire, then wrapped herself around me.

"Looks like your past is coming around to bite your back, huh?" growled Toothless from his place curled up in a ball on a large couch.

"Shut up." hissed Skrit.

"Both of our prophecies are done, Whiteheart. And our land is taken over by humans. It's over." he growled.

I wondered where everyone was during this little exchange, but the warmth of the fire healing my frozen feet made me tired and I fell asleep listening to the two dragons hiss at each other.

* * *

**Well, I'm not really sure if this chapter created more questions than it answered or not, but it's interesting!**

**Yeah, Rachel doesn't know what snow is, the reason for this is that the island she lived on was wrapped in a protective barrier, almost like its own atmosphere, so it never snowed there. . (it's a part of Whiteheart's punishment)  
**

**Tell me what you guys think in a review, and don't be afraid to ask questions! I will answer them as best as I can without to many spoilers!  
**


	10. Kry

**hey guys, yeah, I left for a while, but I've been sick, so i decided that I would finnish this chapter... have fun reading!**

* * *

It was dark. I couldn't move, and I couldn't see. A spark of blue light lit up a corner of the room I was in, blinding me. A voice came from the light, and I recognized it as Valspar before I saw him.

"I don't have much time, dreams are not my specialty, they are my rider's. But I must tell you what you need to do." I blinked a few times before I was able to actually see the metallic dragon.

"You have to build up an army in about a month. They will have to be trained to fight against time. There will be three main riders, who ride the last three great kings," his voice crackled and sounded far away, "I can't hold this message for any longer. Remember, a month!"  
Then everything went black again.

"Rachel? Rachel, are you awake yet?" a voice woke me from my sleep.

I sat up slowly, feeling dizzy. I looked around and saw Orrin asleep in a chair across from me, and Hiccup kneeling on the floor next to the couch I had been sleeping on. "Did somebody move me?" I asked, rubbing my right eye.

"That was Orrin after Skrit left." Hiccup answered, "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so... Where's Skrit and Toothless? They were talking when I went to sleep..."

"Well I don't know about Skrit, but Toothless is in my room."

"Huh... I'm kinda hungry..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"I'll get you some food," he said, standing up and patting my leg. I smiled as he walked out of the room.

I heard a groan from across the room and looked over to see Orrin blinking himself awake. When he saw me, he got up and kneeled next to me.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, brushing some hair out of my face. My cheeks heated up, I wasn't used to being touched like that.

"Yeah, do you know where my dragons are?" I asked.

He looked outside, just as we heard a loud roar. I sprang up, recognizing the sound. Running to the door, putting on a pair of boots and a jacket, I sprinted outside to see a huge green dragon trying to land, but someone seemed to be taunting it from the ground.

"Kry!" I yelled. The jade dragon looked at me and let out a whine. Running through the snow, I saw Hiccup's friends, ruffnut, tuffnut, and snoutlout yelling at it. "Stop it, you guys!" I yelled. They looked over at me and stopped their yelling. "Kry, come here." I soothingly told him. He floated down next to me, the ring around its neck spinning to stay pointing north. He lowered his head and I hugged his snout.

"Hi Kry, glad you came." I whispered to him. "You're a good dragon.

"I don't like them." he muttered in a low, rough voice, turning his head to face the three trouble makers.

"It's ok, you just have to get used to them." I stroked a part of his long neck, and he purred.

"So what is that?" Snoutlout asked, rudely, I might add.

"HE is another one of the dragons that raised me. His name is Kry. Short for Kryler, which is the name of his species."

"Oh, uh... Sorry." Ruffnut responded.

"It's fine, you didn't know... Come on Kry." I said, leading him to the dragon arena. He huffed, causing fog to come out of his nostrils.

"Did Lucy and the Frinters arrive?" he asked, lowering his head to eye level while we walked.

"Yep, did you know I had a brother?" I asked, resting my hand on his head. I felt a slight nod.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we had to protect you." he sighed.

"It's fine, I'm just happy I got to meet him. He's here on this island, you know?" again, I felt a nod.

"I could feel his presence when I flew over the island." he looked at me with a serious expression. "Skrit will not talk about this, but have you met the other kings?"  
I stopped in my tracks.

"You know about that stuff?" I asked.

"We all do." he sighed, turning his head to me, then towards the arena. "I can feel Valspar's presence here, but it is faint. He has strange powers, you know?"

"Like what?" I asked, walking again.

"Distortions, deception, and deceit."

"Do all the kings have something like that?"

"Yes, the southern king has the power of creation, charm and challenges." he took a deep breath, "the northern King has loyalty, lust, and leverage."

"Oh, ok... But what about the other king? there are four, right?" Kry turned to me suddenly, growling.

"Never speak of him, he is a forbidden subject."

"O-okay..." I whispered.

We got to the arena after a few seconds of silence, and I heard someone talking inside.

We stepped in, and were greeted with the sight of Skrit talking with Valspar. Skrit was pawing at the snow on the ground as Valspar mumbled something.

"Ah, here they are." I hadn't even realized that Valspar had noticed us. Kry snorted out some steam, and walked closer, bowing his head to the dragons. I followed and stood next to Skrit. She looked up at me with an apologetic look, and I pat her head.

"Rachel, you are important, but not as important as you may think." Valspar said.

"Actually, I don't think I'm all that important." I replied, but the dragon continued.

"That's good, you'll probably die, anyways."

"Val!" Skirt scolded.

"What? She is a mortal human. She isn't a godly dragon. It's true."

"It's fine, Skrit. It happens to everyone, anyways." she continued to glared at Valspar.

"Yes. So your main goal at the moment is to gather an army of dragon riders and warriors. There are already a chosen three who will ride the three kingly dragons. But, this is all review, correct?"

"Mostly, but I still don't understand."

"Your enemies, the pirates, are not just your enemies. They are villains of time itself, and have been found at tragic points in time all across the timeline of earth. They reside in this time period while they rest, to get away from the futuristic armies that are poised to attack them whenever they go back. It is up to us to stop them here, because they feel like we are like an ant compared to the others they face elsewhere. Get it?"

"I- I think so." I said slowly.

"Rachel? Hiccup said you went up here..." Orrin blinked as he entered the arena. "Was there a dragon there? I think my head is playing tricks on me." I looked at where Valspar once sat, and nothing seemed to be there.

"No Orrin, just me and these two. No one else." I smiled, and pointed to Kry. "This is Kry, he is really sweet once you get to know him."

"Hey Kry." he waved, and the dragon nodded. "There's some breakfast at the hall, wanna come get some with me?"

I looked at Skrit, and when she nodded, I grinned up at Orrin. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

* * *

**welp, there we go! already to chapter ten... huh...**

**there are some dragon design changes I made, for the Kryler and the Frinters, cause I was drawing them yesterday and they turned out differently than I had visioned before.**

**Frinters: they still look kind of like terrors, but they have horns that make a V from the sides of their head down to the tip of their nose. then they have a second pair of smaller, triangular horns behind the V. they can be different colors.**

**Krylers: they dont really look like the two headed dragon (what's it name?) besides the greenish coloring. they have a goat-like head and (if you know about Homestuck) Eridan horns. (look up Eridan if you want to see what I mean.) their body is kind of giraffe-like, but with stubbier legs, and their wings are armored plates like the one bird Pokemon, Skarmory.**

**AND! so, clearly there will have to be an army, so I will be accepting OCs! please follow these little guidelines if you want to send one in:**

**Name:  
height:  
gender:  
hair (color/length)  
weapon:  
Dragon, if they ride: (available dragons from my story are Lucy and he Frinters, so your character wont be able to ride Kry [for obvious reasons])**

**getting OCs will probably give me more muse, so more updates quicker!**

**looking forward to new people!**


End file.
